User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Character of The Month: February
VOTING IS NOW CLOSED. ALL VOTES ARE FINAL happy new years y'all (why do i sound so southern? im not from the south)! its a new year and i hope itll be better then 2017... life sucks. anyway, this months winner was Jasper Rai! Go leave some nice comments for Jasper and her owner, Shadow! anyway lets get voiting peeps ~Please read~ Rules *You may NOT vote for a character that is your own or you partly own. *A user can NOT win twice a row. Since Jasper won last time, another OC of Shadow's can not win. Lets say this theoritcal OC gets a million votes, they still won't win. **since now its been a month since Heather won, theoritcally another one of Airy's oc could win, but they would have a lesser chance to keep things fresh. *Characters with the same DESTINY can not win. However, lets say they have the same parent but two diffrent destinies, thats fine. **okay for example, theres two ocs that are the kids of hades and persephone, not related. ones destined to be hades and the other persephone in their respective universes. theoretically, both of them could win. *A character can win ONLY once. No matter how amazing they are, they can only win ONCE. *Voting for a character that vilates these rules will result in those votes not counting. How to Vote *Go into the comments and give the names of the OCs you vote for. You could vote for everysingle oc on the wikia (i highly suggest you don't to make my life easier) in one comment. *While not required, fell free to give little detials about the OC and why you like them! *Please LINK the name. *Must be a specific character, not "All of Grimms' OCs". You could list each indivudal OC of that user, theoritcally. *If you don't want your votes in the comments, please hit me up on my message wall and you can tell me in a Private Message on Chat! Ship of The Month GASP GRIMMS you didnt put that in the TITLE HOW DARE YOU thats because its may not acturally be a thing testing it so i wanted to say this but okay a lot of the ocs in ships over on the mythos ships page don't exist. all characters need to present on the wiki might have wanna thought that threw huh. anyway you can vote for ships but if we have a very broad arrange of votes (each ship gets one and only a few get two) sotm won't happen rules are you CAN vote for a ship featuring one or both of your ocs and both characters have to be present on the wiki. Things to Remember *Don't fell pressured to vote for certian characters! *I will go over OCs that are voted for. Theoritcally, if EVERYONE votes for one character but lets say their personality only has bullet points, they might not win. *OCs with owners who haven't been on in a while and for all we know are dead have a lower chances of winning. *If an OC doesn't apply to the wiki rules, they will autmatcly be disqualifed. **One might ask, but Grimms, how could someone who violats wiki rules even be on the wiki? Wouldn't you have already taken care of it? Yes, but I am a human and I am lazy. Plus theres all these people who just slip threw the cracks and whatnought. Being an admin is hard, ya hear me. In case of a tie *Both OCs will be reviewed. If one is the one with bullet points for a personality and the other has an actually written out one, the later would more likely win. *Which one has been on the longest. If its between one of the first OCs on the wiki vs the One that popped up two weeks ago, the first one would probably win. *The winner might end up being a third character. *Is the user still active? Do we know if they are dead or not? If they've been inactive for a month+ while the user of the other OC has been editing every day, yeah, the latter one would win. *A third oppion might also be taken. *If worst comes to worst, the winner may just be whoever I like better. *Or me and Stars will have a very long conversation about how I can't count. go, go, go let's get voting! its closed now sorry Category:Blog posts Category:OTM Blogs